1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile site management system, and more particularly, to a mobile site management system that executes contents management and construction and operation of a mobile site, including production or replacement of contents provided to a portable terminal such as a cellular phone and correction of a screen of the mobile site, and processing support of a contents provider that manages and operates the contents of the mobile sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a user can enter a web site of a contents provider through a personal computer (PC) or a portable terminal such as a cellular phone, and can be provided with various services from the contents provider. In the case of the PC, the user can request HTML type contents files from the contents provider.
However, in the case of the cellular phone, communication providers (hereinafter, referred to as a carrier) respectively provide contents files of different types having no compatibility. For example, contents files for each carrier are described by languages such as CHTML (compact HTML), HDML, and MML (mobile markup language) similar to CHTML. For this reason, contents files prepared for a cellular phone of a specific carrier cannot be browsed by a cellular phone of another carrier. Even though the contents files are browsed by the cellular phone of another carrier, a defect occurs in output of contents such as image or music.
Furthermore, since there exist various kinds of cellular phones or cellular phone makers, layout of a screen or text type, picture quality of image, or display of a moving image is changed depending on the kinds of the cellular phones. Also, receiving melody or its sound quality is changed depending on the kinds of the cellular phones. For this reason, a provider should change or correct contents depending on various formats of the cellular phones per carrier or kind.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-37432 (Patent Reference 1) discloses a technique for providing contents depending on deviation of the cellular phones or a user's taste. According to this technique, individual setting information including at least one of information for correcting deviation of a reproducing function of contents in the same kind of the cellular phone and information for changing reproduction setting of contents depending on users' tastes is transmitted from the cellular phone to a contents server, and the contents server converts the contents on the basis of the individual setting information and transmits the converted contents to a cellular phone of a request source.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-37432
Recently, management support services, such as preparing different mobile sites per carrier or kind of cellular phone and changing contents, are provided. However, these kinds of services are provided in such a manner that a mobile site is prepared or contents are changed by correcting programs one by one depending on a carrier or various kinds of cellular phones. For this reason, the services need much time and effort.
Recently, as competition among increasing contents providers becomes keen, it is important to introduce new contents or services to a mobile site and quickly correct change if the change in the mobile site occurs. To operate a production, the contents provider needs to replace contents with new ones by quickly correcting the site and to quickly open contents after executing a confirmation test under the exclusive use condition.
However, it takes much time to handle screen change of the mobile site one by one in accordance with correction of the program. This is inefficient in view of competition.